Another Love Story
by silly322
Summary: Yukiteru Amano has recently died, and Yuno Gasai has fallen into a spiral of depression, wondering if anyone can come along and replace HER Yuki. Soon, Cameron Petty moves to Sakurami City, and when Yuno sets eyes on him, he might be the only thing to break her out of the depression? Can he do it? Don't look at the pairing, that's cheating! Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

Another Love Story: A Mirai Nikki/Future Diary Fanfiction by Cameron Petty

A/N: This another (probably failed) attempt at writing a fanfiction! This one is a Mirai Nikki fanfiction! Sorry if I don't update this story much, because I have to deal with life, and the stories I have in progress on FictionPress. And sorry if the writing quality seems a little shitty.

Rated R for Sexual Content, Nudity, Language and Violent References.

Prologue

Our lips came together, and we didn't care about anything else in the world except for us. The kisses became more passionate and more intense. I took off my shirt, and continued the kiss with Her. My soulmate.

After about 15 minutes, we broke apart. We were both blushing madly and looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you Yuno," I said to Yuno.

"I love you too Cameron," she replied.

Me and Yuno soon went back to our make out session, and eventually, we began to have sex.

A/N: So as you can tell, this is going to be a Yuno Gasai x OC story. Yes, the OC is me. Yes, I'm love with Yuno Gasai. No, I will not forget this story. Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1 (Part I: Yuno Gasai)

Part I: Yuno Gasai

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-. I shut the alarm off, and I get out of bed to get ready for another day in my meaningless life.

My name is Yuno Gasai, 14 years old, and I have pink eyes and long light pink hair. Usually, I am eager to get out of bed and go to school so I can see my Yuki. But he's dead now, and I saw it happen. He had a heart attack, and I got him taken to the hospital, but he didn't make it.

Ever since that day, I have been a never ending spiral of depression. Why did he have to die?! Dammit, I WANT MY YUKI BACK!

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs to pour myself some cereal. Ever since Yuki died, I've lost the feeling of happiness when cooking. Every time I cook, it just reminds me too much of Yuki. I wish Yuki hadn't died.

"Yuki," I mutter sadly, trying to fight back the tears welling up in my eyes. But I couldn't hold them in anymore, so I just let the tears stream down my eyes.

(30 Minutes Later)

I walk out the door, and I walk down the sidewalk, ignoring everybody else calling my name if they noticed me. I don't want anybody else as a boyfriend. All I want, is my Yuki. My Yukiteru Amano.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part I: Yuno Gasai)

Chapter 2

I sat down in my seat, waiting for the miserable place I call school to begin, and with nothing else to do, I just sat there.

After the bell rang, the teacher had an announcement to make.

"Class! SETTLE THE FUCK DOWN YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!" he exclaimed. The class then suddenly got quiet. Wow. Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Thank you. Now I have an announcement to make. There will be a new student transferring to our school today. He should be here any minute now," he said.

Great, another little pile of shit.

"And here he comes now!" the teacher said as the student walked in.

I decided to take a look at the student because I had nothing better to do, and when I saw him, I think my depression lowered just a tiny bit. He was cute, not hot, but just cute.

The guy had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and he looked to be wearing a green t-shirt with some wing-looking thing.

"Hi my name is Cameron Petty, and I just moved here about a week ago. I originated in Hinamizawa, but that place was a little too weird, so I moved to Sakurami City," he said.

"Good, now Cameron, go sit next to Ms. Gasai please," the teacher replied.

"Who?" asked Cameron.

"The girl that has the pink hair!" the teacher exclaimed. I think the teacher may be a little pissed off.

"Oh okay," replied Cameron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the day was over, Cameron walked up next to me.

"So you are Ms. Gasai?" Cameron asked.

"Well, yes, but I prefer to be called Yuno," I replied. I had to hide my depression from him, otherwise I would sound like some weird emo girl.

"I noticed throughout the day you looked depressed. Why are you depressed?" he asked. Shit! Well, I may as well just tell him.

"My boyfriend has died recently, and he was the only one I ever loved. Ever since that day, I've fallen into a never ending spiral of depression," I answered.

"Oh. Well, I hope you find a new boyfriend," he replied as we walked out the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Yuno!" he said.

I ignored him.

(20 Minutes Later)

I walked in the door and set my book bag on the floor, relived that I could finally drop the normal act.

A/N: Yeah, Yuno sometimes has to act like a normal person so she won't get any help. She doesn't need any help. She's just fine. Make sure to read and review! *goes to obsess over Yuno Gasai*


	4. Chapter 3 (Part I: Yuno Gasai)

Chapter 3

I walked inside the door, and sat down in my seat, waiting for class to start. Ever since that new transfer student came here, I've been feeling less and less sad every day. What has that bastard done to me?! If I think I'm feeling what I think I'm feeling, I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT MY FUCKING YUKI BACK!

The new student came in and sat down beside me, waiting for class to begin as well. Get away from me, you bastard. I don't want anything to do with you.

After 5 minutes, the teacher came in, and class officially began.

(At The End of the Day)

Cameron walked over to me again, probably to annoy me.

"What do you want you filthy peasant?" I asked, annoyed already just by him standing next to me

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to borrow some manga from me, but now I can see that all you are is a cold, cruel and heartless bitch," he said.

"If you hate me so much, then how about you GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE?!" I exclaimed. As soon as I said that, the whole entire class got quiet. Damn.

Cameron walked out of the classroom, and as he walked out, I heard him mutter, "Bitch," before leaving the school.


	5. Chapter 4 (Part I: Yuno Gasai)

Chapter 4

At about 7:34 A.M. I heard my phone ring, and when I looked to see who it was, it was none other than Cameron. I wonder what HE wants. So I opened the phone to talk to him.

"What. Do. You. Want," I said, grumpily.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened yesterday," he said.

"Well I don't. You can go fuck off for all I care," I replied.

"Whatever. But I'm sorry for calling you a cruel and heartless bitch. So to make it up, do you want to go somewhere with me after school?" he asked.

"Ugh. Where the hell could you POSSIBLY take me where I could be happy? The only place I was happy with was wherever my Yuki was. But now he's dead," I replied angrily.

"How about I could take you to that new ice cream shop that just opened?" Cameron asked.

"Fine. But hear this: IT IS NOT A MOTHERFUCKING DATE?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"GOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU EVEN SAY TO ONE PERSON THAT THIS WAS A DATE, I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A MOTHERFUCKIN FISH!" I finished.

"Okay, okay. I got it. It is NOT, I repeat, NOT, a date," he said.

"Good. Now I'm going to hang up on you so I can get dressed, get ready for school, and go to school, okay?" I said.

"Okay," replied Cameron.

"Bye you selfish bastard," I said, before I hung up on him so I could get ready for school.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, it's not that I hate this story, it's not that at all! It's just that I want to get through the boring parts (Yuno and I hating each other), that way I can get to my favorite part of the story (Yuno and I loving each other). And I have a surprise ending in mind. It may be a good ending, it may be a bad ending. You'll just have to find out when I get to the ending. So tell me what you think in the review section, and I'll write more chapters whenever I can. Hope you enjoyed! Bye-bye-nonamu-desu!


End file.
